HATE BECOMES LOVE
by roxy94
Summary: Complete. HG/DM. Hermione und Draco treffen sich durch Zufall in den Ferien, und Hermione schwebt in Lebensgefahr. Wird Draco sie retten? Und was passiert danach, nachdem Draco Hermione gerettet/nicht gerettet hat !


**HATE BECOMES LOVE  
**(Eine **Dramione** Story)  
(**roxy94**)

**Disclaimer**: Alle Charaktäre gehören der wunderbaren J.K. Rowling, mir gehört lediglich die Idee für diese Fanfiction und ich verdiene keinerlei Geld damit.

_So, seit bitte nicht zu streng mit mir, das ist meine erste (veröffentlichte) FanFiction :D_

**Achtung**:

Bitte Bitte nach dem Lesen **Reviewen **!! Ich habe noch kein einziges Review bekommen (stand Januar 2009)

und werde die Story _löschen_, wenn ich nicht bald ein Review bekomme !!

**_Und jetzt :_****_ Viel spaß!!_**

* * *

Hermione ging langsam, mitten auf der Straße, da es eine ziemlich leise Straße war, wo nicht viel Verkehr herrschte. Dabei achtete sie mehr auf den Boden und ihre Füße als auf den

Weg.

Ihr war langweilig gewesen, und so war sie ein bisschen raus, spazieren gegangen. Sie hatte Ferien, die sie bei ihren Eltern, Muggeln, verbrachte und es recht genoss. Natürlich

vermisste sie Hogwarts und Harry und Ron und ihre restlichen Freunde, aber sie hatte in der Zeit als sie in Hogwarts war auch ihre Eltern vermisst, und einmal so ganz unter Muggeln

war auch ein schönes Gefühl. Sie war in Gedanken versunken.

Es war kalt, kein Wunder, denn bald begann schon der Winter, und Hermione fröstelte. Sie hatte sich nur leicht angezogen. Sie wollte schon umkehren, als sie jemanden erblickte.

Jemanden den sie am wenigsten _hier_ erwartet hätte.

Ihr war es egal, _wo_ er war, Hauptsache nicht _hier_.

Hermione stöhnte leise auf. Sie hatte absolut keine Lust sich von ihm demütigen zu lassen und überlegte schon fieberhaft wie sie sich wehren konnte falls er sie wieder beleidigen

würde. Er sah wieder mal gut aus, sogar mehr als gut, das konnte sie nicht bestreiten, doch dies änderte nichts daran, dass sie ihn _hasste_. Manchmal fühlte sie anders, ja, ziemlich

anders, doch diesem Gefühl wollte sie kein Glauben schenken… es regte sie auf wenn dieses Gefühl auftauchte, auch wenn es eher ein positives Gefühl war. Und wenn das Gefühl kam,

versuchte sie es immer zu verdrängen, und meistens schaffte sie es auch… Naja halbwegs, denn sich selber konnte sie nicht anlügen, was sie _wirklich_ bei seiner Anwesenheit fühlte

und spürte und…

Er kam immer näher auf sie zu. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie noch nicht erblickt. Das lag bestimmt daran, dass er die ganze Zeit auf den Boden starrte, und so war es auch kein Wunder,

dass er ziemlich erstaunt aussah als er sie sah.

"Granger!", zischte er überrascht.

"Malfoy", zischte Hermione zurück, und warf ihm einen Blick zu, ganz auf : was-du-schon-kannst-das-kann-ich-schon-lange und schaute den blonden herausfordernd an.

"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Malfoy.

"Was geht dich das an, Malfoy? Eigentlich interessiert es dich ja nicht was irgendwelche Schlammblüter irgendwo machen, oder?", antwortete Hermione knapp und brachte das Wort

kaum über die Lippen.

"Stimmt, aber..." Draco wollte noch etwas nicht sehr nettes hinzufügen, als er etwas bemerkte…Sie standen beide immer noch mitten auf der Straße. Leise kam ein Auto angefahren,

dass Hermione nicht sehen konnte, da sie mit dem Rücken zum anfahrenden Auto stand. Es fuhr ziemlich schnell…

"Granger, pass auf…", rief Malfoy, aber Hermione wusste nicht was er meinte.

"Pass du auf! Ich habe keinerlei Angst vor dir, und…" "Granger!", Draco bekam schon fast Panik und seine Mühe, die Aufregung nicht zu zeigen, scheiterte beinahe.

"Hermione! Schnell!", schrie Draco laut, doch als er merkte, dass es schon zu spät sein würde, warf er sich auf Hermione, sodass sie von ihm mit auf den Bürgersteig gezerrt wurde,

und um ein Haar wäre er von dem anfahrenden Auto überfahren worden. Das Auto brauste schnell an ihnen vorbei.

Draco war auf Hermione gelandet, sie atmeten beide ziemlich schnell.

Hermione war erschrocken. Einen Moment lang sagte sie nichts, ihr Knie war ein Bisschen aufgegangen und es blutete ein wenig, aber ansonsten hatte sie keinen Schaden, außer dem

Schock natürlich. Dann fasste sie sich.

"Malfoy… warum… warum hast du das getan? Dich in Lebensgefahr begeben, für _mich?_", flüsterte Hermione leise.

"Weil…" Draco blickte sie an.

"Du… du hast dein Leben riskiert. Für _mich_? Für ein… für ein _Schlammblut_.", Hermione brachte das Wort kaum über die Lippen.

Draco erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern blickte sie nur an…

Sie sah so bezaubernd aus. Ihre braunen, lockigen Haare, ihre nussbraunen Augen, und ihre himmlischen Lippen, die nur ein paar Zentimeter von seinen entfernt waren…

Er merkte das er immer noch auf ihr lag, aber das störte ihn nicht, im Gegenteil…

"Weil…", jetzt oder nie, dachte er bloß, und erwiderte: " Weil ich dich liebe. Ich liebe dich Hermione."

Hermione blickte ihn ungläubig an. Das konnte nicht sein… das durfte nicht sein, weil sie nichts für ihn empfand… oder doch? Wen wollte sie eigentlich belügen? Sich selbst…?!Eine

innere Stimme in ihrem Kopf meldete sich.

_Wen willst du belügen? Dich selbst? Das schaffst du nicht, weil du weißt bereits selber was er für dich bedeutet. Ja, das weißt du schon länger. Jetzt kannst du es nicht verdrängen. Sag es ihm!_

"Ich liebe dich auch, Draco… schon seit… schon seit langem.", gestand Hermione mit weicher Stimme.

-----------

Draco lachte laut und stand auf.

"Bei Merlins Zipfelmütze.", er lachte noch mehr.

"Du liebst mich, du elendes _Schlammblut_?! Wie süß!"

Hermione verstand nicht.

"Wie konntest du nur denken, ja nur glauben, das ich jemals was für ein _Schlammblut_ empfinden würde? Wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind wird _das_ auf dem Schwarzen Brett stehen,

glaub mir!"

-----------

Für einen Moment merkte Hermione nicht, dass diese Situation sich nur in ihrem Kopf abgespielt hatte. Er hatte kein Wort gesagt, und lag immer noch auf ihr. Sie fasste sich.

"Wie… wie soll ich dir glauben, dass… das du mich nicht nur verarschst? Das es vielleicht wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind auf dem Schwarzen Brett stehen wird?"

Draco blickte Hermione an.

"Das würde ich nie wagen, Hermione."

"Wie soll ich dir glauben? Wo ist der Beweis?"

Statt etwas zu sagen beugte sich Draco mehr auf Hermine, ihre Körper berührten sich richtig, er presste seine Lippen auf ihre weichen, schloss die Augen und küsste sie innig und

leidenschaftlich.

Ja, dieser Kuss, dieses Empfinden konnte unmöglich gespielt sein und war Beweis genug für Hermione, dass er es ernst meinte. Sie erwiderte den Kuss.

Draco hatte schon mehrere Mädchen geküsst, doch die waren anders gewesen.

Nicht so innig, so emotional, nein, einfach Mund an Mund und das wars.

Bei Hermione war das anders. Er spürte etwas, er fühlte etwas, wohlige Wärme stieg in ihm auf. Er wusste es schon länger, das heißt sein Herz wusste es, doch genauso wie Hermione

wollte Draco das nicht wahrnehmen, das er viiiel mehr für sie empfand als _Hass_. Genau genommen das Gegenteil von Hass.

Er wollte sie nicht loslassen. Nie wieder.

"Dein Knie. Sieht nicht besonders gut aus.", fiel Draco plötzlich auf.

Blut tropfte aus ihrem Knie. Sie versuchte sich aufzustellen, doch sie sackte wieder ein. "Vielleicht verstaucht?", schätzte Draco, der sich ein bisschen auskannte. "So kannst du nicht

nach Hause gehen. Du kommst mit zu mir."Hermione wollte widersprechen, doch Draco legte einen Finger auf ihren Mund und flüsterte zärtlich: "Kein Widerspruch ist erlaubt." "Und

meine… meine Eltern? Sie werden sich sorgen." "Ich appariere zu ihnen und gebe ihnen Bescheid."Hermione nickte. Er legte sie auf seine Arme.

"Bin ich nicht zu schwer?", fragte Hermione vorsichtig.

Draco verneinte. Er hob sie auf seine Arme und sie gingen los.

Als sie endlich ankamen schellte Draco und ein kleiner Hauself öffnete.

"Herein, Sir. Kommen sie herein."

Sie stiegen die Treppen hoch, in Dracos - wie erwartet - großes Zimmer. Zu Hermiones Verwunderung war aber alles ziemlich sauber und aufgeräumt. Er legte Hermione aufs Bett.

"Zieh dich aus.", verlangte er dann.

Hermione blickte ihn an. _Was_ wollte er von ihr?Als Draco sah, dass Hermione gründlich missverstanden hatte, fügte er hinzu: "Ich meine natürlich, zieh deine Sachen aus, damit Lemmy

sie waschen kann. Ich gehe solange natürlich raus."Hermione lächelte. Was sie schon gedacht hatte!

Draco verließ das Zimmer um Hermiones Eltern anzurufen. Lemmy, der Hauself betrat das Zimmer.

"Hier, Miss. Ein Nachthemd. Und kann ich ihre Klamotten haben? Zum waschen und bügeln, Miss. Sie können sie bitte gleich vor die Tür legen." Darauf verschwand Lemmy wieder. Ein

Nachthemd? Hermione runzelte die Stirn.

Sie hatte sich bereits umgezogen und Die Klamotten vor die Tür gelegt, und saß auf dem Bett, als die Tür plötzlich aufging. Da das Nachthemd so ziemlich kurz war, erschrak Hermione

und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Draco war hereingekommen.

"Kannst du nicht anklopfen?", fauchte Hermione ihn an.

"Sorry, muss mich noch daran gewöhnen, dass ich anklopfen muss wenn ich mein eigenes Zimmer betrete.", witzelte Draco.

"Deine Eltern wissen bescheid, dass du heute hier bleibst.", fing Draco an.

"Ach ja, tu ich das? Wusste ich ja gar nicht.", fauchte Hermione, "Wie wärs wenn du mich über deine Pläne mit mir unterrichtest?"

"Du siehst doch, ich habe noch vieles zu lernen.", versuchte Draco sich herauszureden und es klappte.

Hermione warf ein Kissen nach ihm. "Au! Na warte, das bekommst du zurück!"

Draco warf ein noch größeres Kissen nach ihr und eine Kissenschlacht begann.

Nachdem sie völlig erschöpft waren saßen sie nebeneinander auf dem Bett, die Schultern einander angelehnt.

"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Draco wieder, mit zarter Stimme.

"Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich auch.", antwortete Hermione und das ganze endete in einem leidenschaftlichem Kuss.

* * *

_Ich hoffe es hat euch einigermaßen gefallen. Hab's öfters überarbeitet, kann aber trotzdem sein das da irgendwelche Rechtschreibfehler sind, einfach ignorieren :P_

_Bitte bitte fleißig **Reviews **schreiben :)_

_Tut's für mich :)_

_eure **Roxy94**_


End file.
